


poster demo

by Chocolaput



Series: between guitarist or politician [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, One Shot, Romance, indo local AU, local AU, mahasiswa, mahasiswa AU, no homo bro, perhaps humor, tapi bukan romance, young k is brian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolaput/pseuds/Chocolaput
Summary: PrekuelTujuh tahun sebelum Jae meniti karir politiknya. Tujuh tahun sebelum Brian kerja untuk KPK.Mereka berdua hanya mahasiswa biasa, sedang sibuk-sibuknya ngerjain skripsi disambi kerja. Tentu saja Brian yang kerja, Jae yang bergelimang harta orang tua sibuk main ke kafe sana-sini. Sekali lagi, mereka berdua hanya mahasiswa biasa. Saat negeri mereka carut marut, mereka berdua ikut aksi, menyuarakan aspirasi.Tapi, aksi bukanlah aksi kalau tidak dilengkapi poster yang bisa dijadikan sorotan media. Biar pemerintah baca.Sebenarnya bukan itu intinya, obrolan Jaehyungparkian yang bermula dari saling memuji (atau menggoda?) poster demo masing-masing.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: between guitarist or politician [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	poster demo

**Author's Note:**

> chocolaput, bukannya ngerjain revisan skripsi malah ngehalu ke jaehyungparkian lagi /cryyy/ semoga tulisan ini bisa membuat kalian sedikit terhibur yaa. sebenarnya telat banget angkat topik ini, tapi bagaimana lagi baru ada waktu bikin sekarang /halah banyak alasan/ maaf kalo humornya cuma dikit banget, diriku sedang tidak mood melucu /halaah, alasan lagi/  
day6 punya JYPE, jaehyungparkian milik MyDay dan bukan milikku. chocolaput cuma minta kudos yang banyak, okeee?

Hujan, demo terpaksa bubar. Brian berlari-lari kecil dengan kardus bekas mie instan menutupi kepalanya. Jas almamaternya yang setengah basah berkibar seiring langkahnya. Ia gagal menemukan dimana teman-temannya berada sekarang. Semua pejuang demokrasi beserta polisi yang mengamankan aksi kalang kabut ditimpa hujan berangin yang mematahkan paksa ranting-ranting pohon dan menciutkan nyali mereka. Langit bukan main kelabunya, guntur dan petir beberapa kali menyambar. Brian segera merapat ke pos satpam sebuah bank yang juga dipenuhi mahasiswa peserta aksi yang berteduh. Terengah, punggungnya merosot dan bersandar pada tembok yang sekarang ikutan berbercak basah gara-gara almamaternya. Diturunkannya kardus dari kepala, dahinya mengernyit bersamaan dengan keluhan yang lolos dari napasnya. Bau keringat campur air hujan benar-benar buruk.

"Posternya keren, Mas. Sesuai kisah cinta pribadi, ya?," sahut seseorang, yang tidak Brian sadari sejak tadi berdiri dengan bahu menempel pada bahunya. Agak terlalu dekat. Cengiran pemuda itu melebar hingga matanya menyipit segaris.

Brian mengerling pada kardus bekasnya yang setengah basah dengan noda tinta hitam luntur nyaris di seluruh permukaannya. Meskipun bentuknya sudah tidak karu-karuan dengan pinggiran sobek dan mengerut aneh, tulisan di atasnya masih jelas terbaca:

_"AKU KIRA HUBUNGAN KITA AJA YANG NGGAK JELAS, TERNYATA PEMERINTAH LEBIH NGGAK JELAS."_

_Ya jelas keren, lah._ Dua hari Brian mikir ide mau nulis apa buat poster demo ini.

"Hmm, makasih. Punya Mas juga keren." Serius, kalimat barusan bukan basa basi busuk belaka, tapi poster pemuda jangkung dengan kacamata berembun yang berdiri sangat dekat di sampingnya ini juga tak kalah kreatif.

_"PATAH HATI TETAP AKSI"_

Singkat. Jelas. Bermakna mendalam. Tertulis pada kertas manila putih dengan _font aestethic_.

"Makasih balik loh, Mas. Tapi, Mas belum jawab pertanyaan saya. Poster itu dibuat sesuai pengalaman pribadi? Mas-nya terjebak dalam hubungan tanpa status?"

_Siapa 'sih anak ini?_ Baru juga ketemu kurang dari lima belas menit tapi sudah _nyerocos_ yang iya-iya. Iya, karena saat menulis poster itu, Brian memang teringat cewek teman satu organisasi di fakultasnya yang selama dua semester ini sangat dekat dengan Brian tapi selalu menghindar tiap kali ditanya lebih lanjut tentang hubungan mereka. Brian kesal, bagaimana mungkin sosok asing di sebelahnya ini bisa menebak dengan tepat? Begitu kelihatan 'kah kalau dirinya tipe orang yang gampang terjebak hubungan tanpa status?

"Ya begitulah, mas," keluh Brian, "susah kalau jatuh cinta sama orang yang nggak mau punya ikatan." Oke, rasanya mengungkapkan ini pada orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal cukup melegakan, ternyata.

"Masa 'sih?" dia sedikit lebih jangkung dari Brian, menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Brian yang berusaha menjauh, "Kirain orang ganteng model Mas begini mudah nyari pacar. Ternyata enggak juga. Nama Mas siapa, omong-omong?"

"Saya Brian," jawabnya, tapi--"Mas-nya tadi bilang saya ganteng?" Brian tahu pos satpam ini sempit, dan hujan yang tak kunjung reda membuat banyak orang berjejal sehingga tidak banyak ruang tersisa antara dua individu. Namun, berdiri sedekat ini dengan guntur dan kilat menyambar di latar belakang, ditatap begitu intens dari balik kacamata penuh selidik dengan deru hujan memercik wajahnya, _dan_ disebut ganteng cukup membuat sekitaran leher Brian menghangat.

"Hehe--," cengiran itu lagi. Perut Brian rasanya tergelitik gemas melihat bagaimana mata kecil itu menghilang seiring cengiran yang makin melebar. "Mas Brian nggak sadar 'ya kalau_ sampean_ itu ganteng?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa ini?_

"Sadar sih," kata Brian hati-hati, "tapi ini pertama kali saya dipuji ganteng sama cowok," matanya melihat ke segala arah kecuali mata pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oh, ya? Biasanya yang pertama-pertama itu spesial loh, Mas. Cinta pertama, Pacar pertama--" entah kenapa Brian bisa mendengar nada menggoda pada kalimatnya barusan. _Baiklah, kalau mas-nya mau main goda-godaan._

"Nggak akan begitu spesial kalau saya nggak tau nama cowok pertama yang menyebut saya ganteng barusan," diberikannya senyum yang biasa ia berikan saat berbicara pada cewek yang ia sukai.

"Oh, maaf-maaf," tangannya terangkat menutup tawanya yang terlalu lebar, "Panggil saja saya Jae. Dari Ilmu Politik, Mas."

_Pantesan ikutan aksi, walaupun lagi patah hati._

"Jadi, Mas Jae yang barusan nyebut saya ganteng tadi, sesuai poster yang mas buat, benarkah Mas Jae lagi patah hati?" ujar Brian, mempertahankan senyum sok manisnya.

"Mau saya jawab jujur atau bohong, nih?"

"Ada yang harus ditegakkan di dunia ini dan salah satunya adalah kejujuran. Saya milih jujur,_ dong_."

Jae menggulung posternya dan mengetukkannya ke perut Brian. Dengan lagak seolah ia manusia terkeren se-dunia, ia memulai, "Patah hati dalam konteks seperti Mas Brian 'sih enggak. _Sorry to say_, tapi cewek-cewek itu datang ke saya kayak saya ini magnet. Entah gara-gara tampang atau duit yang saya punya, tapi yang jelas saya yang biasanya membuat mereka patah hati."

Gila, kalau saja Jae tidak memiliki cengiran semenawan itu pasti Brian sudah menonjoknya.

Berapa 'sih uangnya? Masa lebih banyak dari beasiswa anak berprestasi punya Brian?

"Terus, kok ditulis patah hati? Biar kelihatan punya selera humor tinggi gitu ya, Mas Jae?" sulit sekali mengendalikan diri bagi Brian kalau sudah bertemu orang besar kepala.

"Enggak, lah," jawab Jae nyaris seketika, "saya beneran patah hati, _kok_. Kemarin judul skripsi saya sudah ditolak untuk yang keempat kalinya. Saya bingung harus ngapain lagi. Muak saya! Papa udah bilang kalau beliau capek ngurus perusahaan dan minta saya cepat-cepat lulus. Tapi bikin skripsi kok susahnya gini amat. Lebih susah dari pas saya belajar main gitar."

Sungguh Brian tidak menyangka luapan emosi Jae yang begitu tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, saat berbicara Jae terus-terusan menepuk dan meremas pundaknya. Anehnya, Brian sama sekali tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu. _Berbicara seperti sudah mengenal begitu lama._

"Sabar ya, Mas," dipindahkannya tangan Jae dari bahunya, "Di mana-mana, mahasiswa itu paling diuji ya pas bikin skripsi. Kalo mas-nya capek atau lagi butuh sesorang buat _brainstorming_ ide, saya mungkin bisa."

Ngomong apa Brian barusan? 'Kan mereka baru kenal. Satu jurusan saja dia tidak. Brian 'kan anak Ekonomi, pengetahuannya soal politik jelas minim sekali. Bisa-bisanya ngajakin _brainstorming_.

Yang Brian lupa, ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan Jae. Sepertinya Jae juga lupa, atau pura-pura.

"Makasih, Mas. Saya kalo stres gini, daripada _brainstorming_ mending main gitar sambil nulis lagu," celetuk Jae, membuat minat Brian tertarik pada kata gitar dan lagu.

"Serius, Mas Jae? Kok lucu ya, kebetulan banget sama kayak saya."

Sekarang, Jae benar-benar menghadap Brian. Hanya sebelah bahunya yang bersandar pada tembok pos satpam karena ia berdiri miring. Berkata dengan nada yang tiba-tiba intens, serius, jauh dari goda-menggoda, tapi senyumnya masih di sana. "Mas Brian suka nulis tentang apa?"

"Cinta paling utama," Brian mendengar dirinya menjawab pelan, suaranya tiba-tiba serak.

"Lalu, patah hati?" sambung Jae.

"... dan hujan."

"Mas Bri, demi apapun, kita harus _hangout_ bareng setelah ini," sumringah dan antusiasme Jae yang tidak dapat disembunyikan menular dengan cepat ke punggung Brian.

"Nanti, Mas. Setelah demokrasi tegak."

Ponsel Brian berdering di sakunya, temannya dengan panik berbicara mengajaknya pulang. Hujan tidak seganas tadi. Ditepuknya pundak Jae, buru-buru ia mengucap selamat tinggal dan langsung menghambur menjauh. Tapi, Brian lupa tidak menanyakan nomor ponsel pemuda itu, tidak tahu dia kuliah di mana, juga tidak bertanya siapa nama lengkapnya. Kuliah dan kerja membuat Brian lupa akan sosok pemuda jangkung berkacamata dua atau tiga bulan kemudian.

**[fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih pada mahasiswa yang ikut aksi kemarin, poster demo kalian menginspirasi saya buat bikin ini  
eh, hayuk kita temenan di twitter: @chocolaput /nanti bakal ku follback, janji dehh/


End file.
